The Heir
by confusedblueberry
Summary: Itachi Uchicha was givin a vital mission be the Heirs bodyguard The heir is Unknown to the country Untill there 21 brithday to try and stop  assassination attempts but its not working very well threats have been made and steps have been taking for the ste
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi Uchicha your mission is to watch and protect the heir of Leaf. Do you accept?" Itachi was wearing the ANBU uniform like always mask included so no one could see the Captains face for a reaction. All **shinobi** (**how do you spell this. Or did I spell it right?)** Are taught to keep your emotions concealed, but many don't let it kick in till their actual on their mission. But even if he wasn't wearing his mask his emotions would have been hidden as if it was. The hokage and the hokage's privet guards await an answer from the uchicha. "I accepted." Tsunade let a smile reach from her lips to her eyes as a guard held out a vanilla mission folder holding everything he needed and he took it without an ounce of hesitation as if he knew what it carried.

"Meet back here at 7:00 am sharp tomorrow. You are dismissed." With that Itachi turned on his heels and made his way out of the large steel doors that held the hokage office. As he made it to the third floor he could hear the hokage on the seventh screaming for her Sake.

Itachi was now out of the tower he could poof home without any problems and that's what he did. He had proofed himself outside the front of the uchicha compound gates. If he could he would have proofed himself into his room but his mother thought of it as a lack of manners even if it was his room. Also his father wanted the uchicha clan to their clan heir on a daily basis.

A girl with long raven black hair that was a mere foot or less from touching the ground made her way to Itachi swaying her hips untimely not pretty . Yes women's hips were placed away where they swayed just because but this woman, Karin did it on purpose and was awful at it. "Itachi how was your day? You look tense." she wrapped he sprayed tanned arms around his torso and he unwrapped them and pushed her lightly but with enough force for her to be far enough for him to walk at a very fast pace. And for him it wasn't for enough, Jupiter wasn't far enough.

"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>_**SLAM**_

Her voice could still be heard threw the heavy wooden door. It was so annoying and it was driving him utterly crazy. "Itachi look who found in the kitchen with burnt tomato's and fire extensor." Shisui had Sasuke in a headlock messing up his chicken ass hair.  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Itachi!"<br>"Itachi!"  
>"Who is that?" Shisui didn't let sasuke out of the headlock while he looked out the peep whole nocking sasuke's head into the door. Itachi Sean sasuke cringe as he hit the door once again. "O she's a cute little thing. But not my type." "uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh just make her be quiet Itachi. Her voice is so annoying."<p>

Itachi smirked at the light bulb that just popped up above his head. "Ok," Itachi opened the door and Shisui caught on and with a push he was out of the headlock and outside on the ground with Karin uchicha laying on him lustfully. Itachi's smirked widened and Shisui was trying to hide his laughter but was lousy at hiding it. "Have fun little brother." "Ya little cousin have fun." Yet again the door was slammed shut and the door was locked dead built was locked. "Anki open the dame door!" "Sasuke sweetie don't you wanna go back to my place and have some fun." "No go have fun with someone else." "Anki open the door please."  
>"Sasuke!"<br>"Sasuke!"  
>"is he still out there?" Itachi looked out the peep hole and moved over for Shisui to look. "Dame that boy can run."<p>

**Hi everyone! I hope you like it if not sry. if u have any ideas pls and thank u they r welcome anytime. also pls review if u can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**7:00 am  
>Hokage's retarded office :I<br>Heir's (POV)**

"_Just one more body guard to get rid of."_

**"You would think you would be easy to spot with some dude that looks like he's about to die of old age."**

_"I know I'm 20 soon to be 21 and they have a dude like 100 years older than me following me around. They probly think he's a creeper, poor fool." _

**"Or they might think you're a hooker!"**

_"Would not, and there is no way in hell that I look anything like a hooker!"_

**"Pig doesn't either but she is."**

**"**_Wel,"_

**"I think they got smart! Look to you lovely left."**

I did what I was told and to my lovely left was Itachi Uchicha. He is known all over for his skills and his looks. The first time I had heard of him I was in the farthest south part of tea country. I had ran away and was in a tea shop reading the bingo book. He had come in and sat across from and eyed the bingo book which was opened to his bounty. And that's all I remember because soon he knocked me out and I woke up in the Hokage's house.

And at the sight of him ever since than bitterness hatred and respected flood into my heart and mind. Not many ninjas could handle me but everyone could tell if I tried it would be a mess to get rid of him. I think that's why he was picked this time.

"**You must be stupid to even try to get rid of him."**

"_I just hope that he's not like Sasuke."_

"Itachi meet Sakura Haruno the heir." Itachi was a little bit shocked but soon covered it up as if it was never there. Many people know the heirs are usually just citizens of the country like a royal family. Which mine is and me being the heir lead to crappy things so I tried getting rid of the title of princess by being a ninja.

It didn't work, one bit.

"Nice to see you again Itachi-san. How is Sasuke?" I had been part of team 7 until my father found out and was snatched away from the ninja world 3 months ago . My father was a strong believer that ninjas were UN civilized, liars and a princess shouldn't even know how to fight. I think he's messed up in the head. And since I'm not 21 yet I can't speak for myself, sooooooo… my family was here to see over the new body guard. My father had requested three of the best men to do the job and if you couldn't hear the steam coming from him right now you would know that he wasn't pleased which= a very pleased me. "Tsunade what is the meaning of this. Do you not take my child's protection seriously!" My cousin was present reading his porn book but you would know his little giggles were not only about his vaguer book. "Father I like this one." My younger siblings were standing next to Itachi. Mai was standing on Yuki's shoulders poking Itachi cheek.

I stifled a giggle but it came out. I walked over to the three and picked Mai and Yuki up. "How bout you leave this guy alone. Father you should leave it alone too. " The twins pulled my hair at the same time they were 9 but still small about 7 looking. "Nee-Chan your no fun." "Ya Nee-chan." Father stomped over to me and the twins and yanked them out of my grasp. "How dare you tell me what to do, you insolent little bitch." Father raised his hand to hit me and I just awaited the pain but it never came.

A pale hand had stopped it just inches from my face. The hands owner was the one and only Itachi uchicha. You could see he had a tight hold on it tighter than was needed. "Get your filthy hands off me and mind your own business." "Sir you hired me as a bodyguard to protect your daughter and that is what I'm do. So it is my business in every way." Itachi spoke his words softly but they held a promise of a threat.

"No I hired three of the best men in the fire country, not you boy." Father pulled out of Itachi's grip when really he had let him go. "Stop this Haruno you may be the heirs family but if sakura hadn't been marked it could have been this man in front of you. He is also one of best in the world next to your daughter." "My daughter is not a shinobi of any kind. You trained her behind my back yes but I don't see her as one. The only good thing about her is her title as heir."

Everyone in the room was shocked because for the first time they had seen Sho Haruno the real Sho Haruno. Everyone but sakura had never seen him like this and the hatred that laid within his eyes was all directed at Sakura his oldest and most accomplished child. "If you would like I could let both my title as the heir and being a haruno go. If you wish I'll give it all to Yuki or someone else, I don't want it." And yet again everyone was shocked.

"Since I was child I was push and pushed into things to make this country better and I have gone as far as I'm willing to go. No one other then the people in this room knows of my title. So take it, I didn't ask god for it and now I'm giving it back." "No you will not don't be so spoiled." Answered Sho. "Sakura it's not possible to let your title fall." "Whatever!" and sakura dispread.

**Itachi's (POV)**

"Itachi follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. This is the begging of a very long mission." He had traced sakura's charka to a field full of irises and trees in the middle laid the body of sakura. They were on the outskirts of leaf a place most fear to come here because of scared land. "You can come out you know Itachi." Itachi walked swiftly and silently till he was standing next to her laying form. "How could you give it all up?" and that's all that was need to get sakura to jump up and stare at Itachi with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Here they stood in a place of beauty a place where a question was asked that Sakura wanted to be asked for years. She now had someone to complain to about her life, someone who might know how it felt. Sakura took Itachi hand in hers and pulled him down and they were now sitting and a light breeze came taking a bit of the tension away from the two.

"You know Itachi I could ask you how you could do everything the way you are suppose too. Since I was old enough to remember I was told how to live, think, breath, and what was expected of the heir." she let go of his hand and lay down in the soft spring grass. "I did everything I could to get my title revoked since I was 9 and it still hasn't. How could you put up with what's expected of you?"

**Sakura's (POV)**

The seconds ticked by while I waited for Itachi to answer my question. A tiny frown was brought out as he answered what I wanted to know. "I don't do everything I'm told Sakura. I'm just more privet about what others is allowed to see." As he was talking he picked up a flower and inspected it with his ken eyes his darker then night eyes. The ones that held all the truth without a barrier. "Is it really that easy? Just keeping things to yourself." I thought I was doing that already, I guess I'm not. "Sakura it's easier for me and I can tell you try. My business is only the hokage emitted family and clan elders." um ya that was what I had to deal with so does that make us equal. "And your business it taken in by everyone that has an interest in the heir. Even the other hidden villages."

"Itachi I want you to be my bodyguard." and the stone face was back again now he was no longer looking at the flower, now he was looking at me. "And why is that? Your father has requested the best of men to protect to you. It would only upset him and don't you think the more men the safer you are." "I trust you with everything I am; I know you're a good man. Also it would piss him off." I smiled at Itachi shaking his head at my child like ways. O while.

**(Any ideas r welcomed. I need them!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shale we go tell your father?" Itachi stood up, and flashed one of those never before seen smiles. Those ones that only his mom sees, or at least that's what Sasuke says. "Sure, But warning my house is a little crazy." I got up and I tried to match his pace, but he was always a step ahead of her. "And you think mines not?" He stopped and turned around and he had a glint in his eyes, a mischievous look. It took a few seconds for her to catch up and soon they started to walk together at the same pace. "That's not what I meant!" "Then what did you mean?"

**Sakura's (POV)**

_He was doing it again, damn uchicha. _

After a few minutes we made it to the Haruno clan compound without an issue. _Amazing, I know!_ "I thought you said it was a little crazy here." "O just wait you haven't seen anything yet." "O I haven't?" he asked with a playful smirk across his face. Till it was knocked off by water balloon filled with fake blood. Mai and Yuki were laughing at their successful mission that was now completed. Itachi's hansom pale skin was now stained with a red gooey, making him kinda tan. My skin was just like his just a bit more paler, and I scrubbed and scrubbed but it wouldn't' come off for another week or two. Try going to clan and village meetings like that. "I told you so." "Cute." It didn't look like he thought it was cute.

"are you hitting on our nee-Chan?" the twins now stood in front of Itachi Mai on top of Yuki's shoulders while Yuki try and kick Itachi in the shin without losing his balance, he wasn't winning. "My daddy says anyone to de flower my nee-Chan is gonna die. What's de flower mean? Nee-Chan doesn't wear a flower like mama, nope no flower. What's it mean?" Yuki looked up with big innocent eyes at me and Itachi not puppy eyes dear eyes there is a difference. "Ya I wanna know too….."


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel my face turn beat red. I know you probly want a better more self-proclaimed description, but really how would you want me to explain my own embarrassment. I mean come on! I don't even know how to explain what Mai and Yuki said. Because really there smart kids, and they knew what they were doing right now. But I really wanted to know was what my father was thinking, when he told the twins something like that.

"Mai, Yuki how have you been?" just as I was about to ask Itachi if he was alright he beats me to it by asking Mai and Yuki how they were. He went and grabbed the twins up in a tight hug. It kinda shocked me, but I had never seen him with children. Looking at him right now he would make great dad. I was awakened from my little day dream, if you could call it that. By Yuki's colorful use if the words along the lines of "Damn Uchicha/baster/Teme staining my hair." that statement sent me into fits of giggles. I probly looked like a giggling out of control psycho. I know just picturing that is scary. **Shivers** "Oooooo Yuki I'm gonna tell mother your cursing at Itachi Uchicha. Our mother favors you more than other outsiders." "I don't care if father finds out I'll be rewarded." O god there doing the outsider thing again. "How about you guys go tell mother and father I'm back, and I brought a friend over."

I pushed Itachi towards the main house, and into my room slamming the door when we were finally safe in my room. I had a bit of trouble shutting the door because of clutter floor making the door slam. "I'm sorry about the whole outsider thing, they can be rude." "If you don't mind my asking what they meant?" he sat in my comfy desk chair as I picked up my room. "You being an Uchicha you understand the whole clan secret thing. Well since the shinobi war about 50/150 years ago the clans discovered a few things and have guarded them well. That's why most haruno aren't ninja we take rouge missions, but most think we are ANBU because of our masks. I myself think they went overboard with it all."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sakura's (POV)**_

My room was almost clean when my mother just ran right in without even a poor little much needed knock. My mother was a medium height with blood red hair and eyes almost as black as Itachi. No one understood how the pink hair skipped my mother from her mother to me. My gran and I were the only ones known to have natural pink hair, or pink hair at that. "Dear why didn't you tell me you were having a friend over? I would have had your father out on a mission or something." my family just had a thing about saying the wrong things at the wrong times. "O no Miss. Haruno I'm not staying very long but thank you anyways." "O it's alright we always have Sho leave when others come over even within the family. He's quiet an odd man. You must stay for dinner if your family wouldn't mind."

"Mother..."

She was doing it again and it didn't help that she favored Itachi. Mothers are always nosy when you just want them to leave. "Sakura don't be so rude me and Itachi are talking about how Yuki and Mai go to school with his younger sister." o I forgot all about that, Itachi sister came over often to play with Mai. "She's such a cute little thing. She's to be a ninja like you also?" Mai Yuki and Yumi all went to the ninja academy together; they all had just met this year. Yumi had been in the academy since she was way younger, but Mai and Yuki were homeschooled in the ninja arts by me as my training got harder so did there's. My mother talked my father into letting them enroll so they also could pick their way of life. The hokage only had said they had to be able to test in with the kids their age or it was too late to join, they tested high above their age group. "It all depends if she wish to be a ninja or not." "That is good. I remember the day sakura came homing begging to be a ninja. At first I told her no, but she went behind my back and got the old hokage on her side saying the heir should know how to defend themself."

O remember that day it was an ugly hurtful day at the start and at the end it started my new life. I loved the third for what he had given me and stood for he was a fair man. "O sakura went behind your back to be a ninja? I had heard stories from my mother from what you told her but never anything much." he was digging dirt up on me or at lest trying. "Well little sakura here was talented girl. She used the skills she learned from the street to pretty much blackmail every clan's member into not telling her father. She got away with it until maybe a year ago when she upset an elder from lighting." Mai was right mother did favor Itachi or she had seen him needing to know this stuff, mother had a gift, a dark gift to see the future. "I couldn't help it his grandson was a prick I mean he wanted me to fall at his feet in love with him. That's not how it works." By now my mother was making herself a seat in my bunch of pillows. "Now sakura you didn't have to go to such far lengthens to make him unwelcome." "They weren't long and ii didn't do it!"

"Sakura did you know you puff your cheeks and bite the bottom of your lip when your lying right?" Itachi's guess was all true and my mother laughed at how well he could call out my lying. I wasn't that bad, usually.

"What did you do?" "She just set the demonic monsters on him. You see sakura is bad, but the twins there are two of them and all her time is invested in them. So they know all the secrets of the trade." It was true I taught them everything I knew even the mix for the fake blood that I now regret showing them. "Who did you think helped Naruto with all his pranks? Yep that one rights there the one with the pink hair. She's the one who replaced sasuke's clothes with hot pink, all of his clothes. Now that one was cute! I think you were there to see sasuke throw a fit because she wouldn't give em back." O god those were such good times. "I do recall something about pink clothes. Why did you replace his clothes?" my mother gave me a sly smile, o what the hell is she up to? "Well since we have a guest I will go make dinner myself." "He made fun of my hair."

"I didn't know you were sensitive to your hair color." He let out a light chuckled eyeing my hair. "Sorry to say, but I don't think you could write a page or 2 on me." He was about to say something, but before he could I added "That I told you on my own. Not what you've heard about me." I was about to go on, but there was some strange noises coming from the underneath of my bed. I put a figure to my lips to make sure Itachi didn't say anything. I got on my bed and laid down over the edge. Quickly I reached under my bed and yanked to very small something's out.


	7. Chapter 7

"What have I told you about being in my room!" Yuki looked smug, and Mai was getting the wrinkles out of her shirt.

"Father told us not to let the uchicha out of our sites." Yuki saying it with an even more then before smug look. I pointed to the door.

"Out….. NOW!"

They gave me a blank stare and just stood there. "Come on Itachi lets go talk to my father."

"Father said not to bother him unless someone important was dying. He is very busy arranging a meeting for the Fujimoto clan to come here from tea country."

"Not again." Yuki came over and gave me a huge hug, I hugged him back.

"That's why even if you begged I wouldn't take your place as heir ."

"Well time to go see father."

"But," I pulled Yuki over my shoulder and started to walk out of the room.

"Come on Itachi, Mai, Yuki's dying."

"Am not!" you can totally hear the pout in his voice. See there's the cute little boy I know.

"Itachi-kun will you carry me since nee-Chan is carrying Yuki-kun?" Mai-Chan said as she held her arms up wanting to be carried around. Usually Mai was on Yuki's shoulders really the only time she walked was during training.

"Sure Mai-Chan gets on my back." Itachi bent down so it was easy for Mai to get on to his back on her own. As I said before Mai and Yuki are tiny for their age.

"Are we almost there Itachi-kun?"

"I don't know Mai-Chan I'm just following your sister." They were all walking down a wooden dim lit hallway. They came to a stop soon after they came to a large oak door very thick looking. Soon as they reached the door Yuki stopped kicking his feet and Mai stopped playing with Itachi's hair.

**Itachi's (POV)**

Without knocking Sakura barged into her father's office, but before she had barged in she had set Yuki down as did I with Mai. After we entered sakura slammed the door to make sure she had sho's attaching.

"Father if I'm going to keep my title we are going to do things my way. I'll be 21 in less than 8 months, and I think everything else should and will be up to me." I think I understood why her father had so much hatred in his eyes this morning. Sakura was the oldest the most rebellious let's not forget to menschen stubborn. He didn't get to do as he would like. It had always been sakura going against him, and she always had better judgment.

Ever since the pink headed girl became part of my brother's team I have watched her. But never had it came to my mind that sakura could be the heir.

"Sakura you are my daughter, I am your clans leader we will do things my way." It looked like she wanted to stomp his head into the ground.

"NO! I'm really getting sick of being watched like hawk. You sent Mai and Yuki to spy on me and Itachi. You had no idea what we could have been doing. Itachi is my body guard for the next 8 months a till I come out as the heir, and then if he wishes he can stay as my body guard and leave any time he wishes." This really kind of shocked me because I never thought she would put up with me more then she need.

"Sakura I understand you've always put up with me as your father, but before I give up everything I hold over you I want to know why you're so set on him being your body guard. Every other one you've ever had you've complain about. You'd let me tear them apart. Why do you stand up for him?"

**Hey everyone I knw its been a while but I've had writers block n school n school is bla bla. So I have an idea for the next chapter but I love getting ideas from other people at times so why do u think sakuras looking out for itachi. O ya I love reviews! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto o I'd be rich if I did! O ya I need a beta so please help me out with that.**

**Sakura's (POV)**

"The honest answer is I don't have a clue why, but I'm getting tired of you looking down on ninja father." He had no reason to look down on every single ninja. Not my teammates not my teachers and not my friends. Itachi has looked out for me in the past and I would like to do the same for him.

"That is a lie Sakura I know you for who you really are." Now that was a lie and even if it wasn't it really wouldn't matter at this moment in time, not at all.

"I have made my mind up and you leave Itachi Uchicha alone." the uchicha were perfections and I wasn't going to ruin Itachi record so my father could be happy. I had faith in him and I believed he would protect me no matter what.

"Whatever, but he isn't staying in my house." when did he learn the word whatever? He hardly ever gets out.

"What do you mean you're not letting him stay here? The others were allowed to stay. DO you even know how creepy it was having an old man watching me in my own home like a pervert!" ya my father let the other body guards stay in the house and some of them took the job of guarding a stretch of too far.

"I'm saying he isn't going to be staying in the house with the main family or even in the compound."

"I bet if I asked mother he could stay." I wanted to laugh at the pout on his face but decide I'd do that later.

"Sakura-Chan it won't be a problem. I was hoping you'd stay at my home since my mother misses you." I danced around for joy because now I didn't have to be bossed around by father and mother wouldn't snoop as often.

"Do I get to mess with Sasuke-Chan?" I pouted and awaited the answer. I knew Itachi would let me because he messed with sasuke all the time. He wouldn't be a good body guard if I was board all the time.

"Why not." and the twinkly little stars in my eyes just got brighter and brighter by the passing seconds with the thoughts of dyeing sasuke's hair the shame shade as mine or Naruto. I couldn't help but glomped Itachi because of my happiness.

"Let's go pack and rub it in Yuki's face I get to eat your mom's cooking on a normal basis." my poor Itachi didn't understand why I was happy about his mother's cooking. O well if he was going to be my body guard he'd find out soon enough.

**Please review and yet again thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Otay everyone please review I mean really it helps out a lot I guess cause that means in little ways I'm getting feedback yay if that would happen. I don't own Naruto. I need a beta thingie I think that's what there called.**

**Sakura's (POV)**

We made it inside without being stopped by the twins or my mother. So it took us a few minutes to get to my room and all my junk for my stay. Well more like I did all the work I didn't want Itachi touching anything. It may not look like it but I know where everything is without an issue.

I couldn't wait to get to the Uchihas home so I could eat dinner with them so I hurried about everything. I was running for the door with Itachi quietly following behind. When I reached the door I swung it open with all my strength which kinda broke it. xD

"Sakura where are you going?" I slowly turned around to stare at Itachi who had the look of amusement on his face.

"Your house." I mean where else would I be going?

"Did you forget we're eating here tonight?"

"Maybe but please please don't make me eat her cooking it'll kill me and you." once she bought a pumpkin pie that was already cooked and she cooked it again. It was awful ick! (p. s. my mom actually did that so nasty!)

"I think we can live through your mothers cooking. We've lived through some horrible things being ANBU and all." Okay I had to give it to Itachi he wasn't as smart as I thought he was. It must have been the abs or his pretty hair. It had to be one of those. I mean I could smell the food from here and god did it not smell edible.

"Itachi she only cooks when we have guest over and thank god it's not often. Just go tell my mother you have to go home and you're taking me with you."

"No Sakura that would be rude." He started to pull me back inside toward the kitchen dining room. The kitchen was open to the dining room, so to me it was one big room. As we find ourselves sitting down for dinner how we end up here. Really because I don't remember a time skip in real life.

"So Nee-Chan you're moving out. Can I have your room!" Yuki asked from by mother. I heard a humph from Mai and a yelp from Yuki. Mai and Yuki sat across from each other no matter where they went. They had a huge rivalry and it was about attaching more about being better just to be better. Like Yuki could color better than Mai, but Mai was better with animals.

"NO you can't have it." Mai said after kicking him again in guessing because there was another yelp from Yuki. They shared a room yes they had a rivalry I but I don't think it would be possible for them to work or live apart. I can't really see them growing apart ever. I think Yuki was just asking because father was here. He was a bit bipolar towards father or anything to do with father.

"Mai is right Yuki no. I'm not saying no because Mai says no, but because I plan on coming back and if I movie out I hope to keep my room for when I come home to visit." If I moved out like id been asking for the past two years like I wanted I really wouldn't need the room. I mean I would come back to visit and all but not stay the night. When I can take missions I take the long ones so I can get out of the house. I think it's both the house and the people but I just feel smothered all the time anymore.

"So you're not staying here Itachi?" my mother asked she seemed a little displeased at this tiny bit of information she had come up with.

"No mam I'm going to be staying at my home with Sakura-san." My father went rigid at the words his home. My mother always being the peace keeper asked if he still livid with his parents and yes he did. After that dinner was cleared away. We said our goodnights and left for the other compound.

Itachi's mother was happy I was staying with them and promised to teach me how to make her wonderful top secret cookies. She said she made them for one of two reasons, one Itachi was leaving on a long mission, or he was very very grumpy.

For the first time in my life I think I actually saw the infamous Itachi Uchicha pout!


End file.
